Second Intrusions Can Be More Effective
by Cupid's Girlfriend
Summary: Episode-tagish to Pain in the heart...don't you just love the bathroom scene! Brennan's having a harder time dealing with what Booth did to her than she's letting on, and she plans on showing him that...this time however, he's in the shower! Please R&R! x


Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Fox, not 'Bones' not anything ok? Are you happy? There I said it!! Though I would like to own David Boreanaz… ;p

A/N:

Sooooo should've happened in the episode, suppose this is an episode tag, though I doubt the writer's would let it happen just yet…perfect opportunity to though (hint hint rewrite episode to include scene like this one ;))

Hope u likey!

Enjoy!

Xxx

**Spoilers:**

**Season 3 Wannabe in the Weeds and Pain in the Heart (finale)**

B/BFOREVER

Second intrusions can be more effective

She burst into his bathroom, this time seeing his blurred form stood inside a steamy shower, the glass surrounding him frosted, causing it to be even harder for her to make out his figure.

She threw open the door, and Booth turned round abruptly, his facial expression not embarrassed, more frowning with question. His face softened when he saw hers. He turned round fully to face her, and she pressed her body firmly against his, her face felt soft against his wet chest.

"Bones? What's…you're getting soaked" he said almost amused, still unsure as to the reasoning of her presence or her actions.

"I don't care." She stated simply, moving her arms tighter around his back, feeling the still running shower water pelting down against the back of her hands, his moist skin comforting her more than she'd thought possible.

He looked down as her, she must have realised he was completely naked, being in the shower, but he sensed there was a deeper issue presenting itself by this act, and his concern for her grew stronger. He wrapped his strong arms around her, and she turned her face into his chest briefly before turning it back to rest her cheek against his pectoral, her nose felt cold, and he knew she'd been crying.

"What's wrong Bones?" He whispered questioningly, although his tone suggested to her that he knew the answer, he just knew she needed to say it aloud for herself to hear, much less anyone else.

"I…" she began, though her voice broke and she felt the lump in her throat return. She wanted to cry, but it was just too hard to let herself again.

"I almost lost you." She finally said in a small voice. A single tear sank down her cheek unbeknown to her. Despite the hundreds of droplets of shower water trailing down Booth's torso, this he felt more predominantly than any of them. He pulled back only slightly to look at her. Her eyes met his, and he brought a hand to her cheek, she leaned into it, her eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of his touch.

"But you didn't, Bones. I'm right here." She nodded agreeingly.

Her lips tightened and she leaned into his chest again. Feeling her skin against his made her feel alive, made her sure that he was alive. She moved her hand up to rest against his chest near her face.

He hesitantly stroked her hair, not sure how it would be received in this fragile situation. Her eyes filled with tears again, he could tell this by her hold on his body tightening again and her weight shifting from one foot to the other. Booth had held her enough times when she'd cried to recognise when she felt as though she would begin to cry again. He couldn't take this any longer, he loved her, and he planned on showing her that everyday from that moment on.

'_Starting right here and now_.' He thought to himself.

He pulled back once more and bent his knees only slightly, holding her face in his hands, trying to make eye contact. She finally looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, her blue-greens sparkling with tears that hadn't escaped her lids.

He dipped his head and kissed her quickly, but softly.

He licked his lips a little, tasting her, closing his eyes awaiting a reaction. He felt her hands move up his chest and rest on his face, his neck. The feeling of her hands caressing his face caused an immense guilt to spark inside of him. She was right. He was responsible. He should have told her in person. He frowned with emotion, his eyes still closed, despite her fingers sliding around his head and weaving into his wet hair arousing him in ways he was afraid he couldn't control. He pressed his forehead against hers, reaching round his back to turn the water off, not that she could've gotten any wetter if it was left on or not. He finally opened his eyes, his vision falling onto her lips. He leaned forward, kissing her once more. This time, with more passion, desperation. He slid his tongue through her parted lips, stroking it along hers, and she moaned into the kiss, repeating his actions when his tongue retreated back into his mouth. Their lips parted and met numerous times in a series of short kisses, his lips leaving hers and continuing this pattern across her cheek and down her neck. He buried his face in her neck.

"I'm so sorry Bones." He mumbled, his voice almost gravely, she loved it when his voice sounded like this. Her arms slid around his shoulders and she held his head to her closing her eyes. His shoulders were hunched, as he was hold her body so tightly to him.

"It's ok Booth, I forgive you."

He sighed with relief, pulling back to kiss her lips once more.

When their lips parted, Brennan began to speak again.

"I'm sorry I made such a big deal. I was just, angry, and upset, I mean the thought of losing you…I couldn't handle it. I'm normally very good at compartmentalising but with you…it's different. I couldn't do it Booth. You've changed me. When I'm with you, I feel like…I feel like I'm the person I always wanted to be. And…" She looked down, feeling the tears begin to well in her eyes again.

He lifted her chin with a bent finger, forcing their eyes to meet, his jaw clenched, his eyes fluttering a little. His jaw wasn't clenched in anger, more in resistance, he looked over-come with emotion, as if he were fighting something, but she couldn't figure out what.

She breathed out, recollecting herself.

"And when I was told you were…I just, I felt like," She paused again.

"I felt like I'd lost a part of me, that all the things that made me happy, that made me, me, were just being ripped away from me. A life without you, it seemed, empty, meaningless." She sighed and shook her head.

"Anyway that's just, that's why I was so…"

"I know, Bones, I understand." He said, his voice breaking.

She looked at him, hearing this inconsistency in his voice. His jaw stiffened even more, and he avoided her eyes, looking to the ceiling.

She moved her hands to hold his face once more, and he reached up to take her hand in his, kissing where her palm met her wrist, stroking a thumb over the back of it. He held her hand to him as if it what his reason for being.

He shook his head, looking at her.

"I love you." He said so simply she almost didn't register it.

"I can't believe this happened to you, to us, and…I'm sorry. You have to know how much you mean to me. God knows I've tried to tell you enough times. And if it was up to me, you know I would have never gone through with any of this if I knew how much it would affect you, affect me, I mean. We came close to hating each other…_that_ I could _not_ handle. You hit me for Christ's sake!" He laughed a little, and so did she.

He tightened his lips, adoring the fact that a smile had found her face after such a long time without it.

They were silent for a moment.

"Temperance." He tried, using her first name as if it where a question, and wincing as he uttered it.

"Yes." She said with only half a voice at the most, her response giving him the ok for using her first name, as she felt sure she knew what would follow this rare use of it.

"I love you. I've loved you since I first saw you. I was mesmerised by you, the way you talked to people, you were so…" He didn't finish his sentence, just smiled.

"Do you remember what the first thing you said to me was?"

She shook her head in response.

"_What are you doing here_?" He laughed at the memory.

"You know what I was saying in my head? 'Discovering the reason I was put on this earth.' You are my reason Bones, for everything I do.

You're my everything. And I love every part of you with all my heart."

She smiled through her tears, leaning into his chest.

They stood there silent for a moment.

"I love you too Booth, I always have. I guess that's why I had such a hard time dealing with your… you know." She still couldn't bring herself to say it, even though it was never real.

He hugged her to him.

"Yeah I know, I know." He replied soothingly.

They stood in his shower for God alone knew how long, though it seemed an eternity to them both, and neither wanted to be removed from this bliss.

The depth of their feelings was shown in just how much it took for them to finally realise and admit their love for one another. The fact that one of the two would had to have been believed dead for the other to face their deepest truth simply proves just how strong their feelings for one another were.

The knowledge of this caused both to vow never to deceive the other again, to be completely and totally honest with each other in their future together. All this was decided in Booth's shower, the two in an embrace that they were sure no power on this earth could separate.

Please review it makes me smile!!

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
